


just a week

by turtlequoises



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Developing Relationship, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, Polyamory, Pre-Relationship, fluff with a bit of angst, kind of??, this took me too long to write, tldr: florida bartender falls in love with two fiances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlequoises/pseuds/turtlequoises
Summary: Dream is the main bartender at a resort. One day a rather large wedding party shows up for a week of preparations. He doesn’t think much of it until the two fiances catch his interest.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 190





	just a week

_Come stay at the East Coast Resort up in Orlando, Florida. You’ll have an extravagant time at our five star establishment and high class staff. We hope to see you soon!_

That ad may have been cliche as tv ads usually are but it did manage to bring in quite a bit of business. The resort always had some flow of people whether it was the slow of the winter or the rush of the summer. People from many different places would show up at the resort while usually on vacation. So there wasn’t too much of a surprise when a large party booked out the resort in the spring. There was a bit of excitement though as it was a wedding party which usually meant more money.

The staff was bustling around the resort in preparation of the party. People were rushing through the rooms to make sure everything looked fine. Well most of them were, except for the main bartender. He didn’t do much preparation except for restocking the bottles of alcohol. The bartender, who went by Dream, had been at the job long enough that new parties didn’t bring much nervousness or excitement. This was just another day at the job for him. He used to enjoy discussing with the people there. However after a few incidents of getting too attached, he decided to just keep his distance. People were only there for a short amount of time anyways.

The sun was only just rising when multiple cars pulled up to the resort. Groups all shuffled out into the main lobby and started discussing with each other and the staff. Any nervousness from the staff before had vanished and been replaced by the customer service appearance and charisma. The resort had to maintain its high quality appearance so the excitement and kindness towards guests was required. All of the noise from the lobby managed to attract nearby attention including from the bar in a side room.

Dream glanced over through the open doorway from the bar and looked at the large crowd. Eventually his gaze landed on what he assumed to be the fiances. The two men were happily holding hands, engagement rings on their intertwined fingers, while talking with the other members of the wedding party. He didn’t even realize he was staring until they looked over at him. Immediately he looked away and tried to appear busy as he collected his thoughts. He wasn’t sure why they caught his attention so much. However he tried to push the sudden interest aside and focus back on his work.

The wedding party was only going to be here for a week. Everything would be fine. How much could happen in only one week?

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

First day of the wedding party’s stay at the resort was just as chaotic as their arrival. People were in a constant rush in and out of rooms with little break in between the groups. All of the staff was rather busy with the large crowd, even the bar was fairly crowded and Dream found himself rather busy with the groups coming in. With the crowds of people, the alcohol supply grew limited. Eventually people left to go explore other parts of the resort.

Dream was thankful for this break from the large groups. He grew exhausted from the bar being unusually crowded. Thankfully people left around the time of the sun setting. He knew they would be back in the morning but for now he focused on tidying up around the bar. The counters were wiped down for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. Resort policy was that the counters were to be wiped after each group. He hadn’t realized how annoying this was until the constant flow of groups that had shown up today. Thankfully it seemed like the groups had stopped coming so this would likely be the last wipe down.

This thought was immediately disproven by the sound of approaching footsteps. The bartender had to bite back a groan of annoyance, He put down the rag and looked up expecting to see another group. However he was surprised to see the two fiances from earlier walking in. He hadn’t seen them since yesterday when they had caught his interest, which he still didn’t understand why that happened. Now was not the time to think that over though as the two sat down on the stools at the bar.

“What can I get the two of you?” Dream asked. 

“The strongest stuff you got!”

“Absolutely not. You’re a lightweight.”

“I am not a lightweight, George.”

“Yes you are. Can you just get something in the middle so you’re not completely wasted tomorrow?”

“Ok fine.”

“I’ll just have water.”

“Lame.”

Dream half listened to their banter, enough to understand their orders. He turned around and started making their drinks. There was some faint whispering behind him but he didn’t think much of it.

“I didn’t catch your name, bartender.” Sapnap spoke up.

“I didn’t throw it.” Dream let his usual sass take over. He had gotten yelled at by his boss quite a few times for his sass but it was late and he was fairly exhausted.

“I like you already.” Sapnap remarked with an amused giggle.

There was a comfortable silence as Dream finished making the drinks. He set the two glasses down in front of them and lightly leaned back against the wall.

“Dream.” The bartender broke the silence after a few moments. “My name is Dream.”

“Oh does this mean you’re the man of our dreams?” Sapnap replied.

“Sapnap, we’ve been here for five minutes and you’re already hitting on the bartender.” George spoke up with a roll of his eyes.

“You were the one staring at the lifeguard earlier.” Sapnap mumbled out which earned him a light shove.

“Shut up.” George grumbled with a slight blush on his face.

There was a familiar part of Dream telling him to ignore the two and just carry on working until they left. However his own curiosity blocked this part out as he decided to talk to them a bit more.

“So this is your guys’ wedding?” Dream asked.

“Yes. We’ve been together for a couple years and Sapnap here decided to surprise me with a proposal.” George replied.

“You loved it too. You got all emotional and stuff.” Sapnap lightly teased which increased George’s blush.

“Shut up and stop embarrassing me in public.” George grumbled out in response.

“It’s just us and Dreamer. I’m sure he doesn’t mind.” Sapnap remarked. 

“Dreamer?” Dream questioned the nickname with a slightly amused smile. 

“Yeah your nickname is Dreamer now.” Sapnap replied.

“Sapnap makes nicknames for everyone he meets.” George explained. “Especially ones I like.” Sapnap remarked with a smirk.

“You haven’t even touched the alcohol and you’re already acting like you’re drunk.” George commented.

“I’m fine. I’m just a bit tired.” Sapnap mumbled out.

“Wedding preparations must be exhausting.” Dream remarked. The two fiances nodded in agreement to this.

“Very. We hardly got a break the whole day.” George replied.

Dream gave an understanding nod. He knew that the other staff could be overly enthusiastic especially when it came to large events like this one. So he understood that the couple was likely under a lot of stress with the staff constantly around them.

“I’m surprised you two came here and didn’t just immediately go to bed.” Dream spoke up.

“Well something here just caught our eye earlier and we were curious about it.” George replied.

Dream could tell there was something hidden in that but he didn’t press the matter any further. Instead he decided to try and think of other topics but this was interrupted by a light snore. He looked over and noticed that Sapnap had fallen asleep at the bar. George let out a sigh and gently nudged Sapnap awake.

“Oh sorry. Guess I was more tired than I thought.” Sapnap mumbled as he snapped out of his sleepy daze.

“It’s alright. You both should go rest anyways as it’s getting late. It was nice to meet you both though and I hope to see you around.” Dream spoke with a hint of softness he was unable to hide.

“It was a pleasure meeting you as well. We’ll be sure to stop by here more often.” George remarked while Sapnap gave a nod of agreement.

The two fiances walked off with Sapnap slightly leaning on George as he was still partially asleep. Dream watched them leave before letting out a sigh. He had broken his own rule of not getting too comfortable with customers. However he didn’t really care that much as he had enjoyed meeting them and his interest had only grown.

This was only the first night though and he wasn’t entirely sure how the rest were going to go.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The next day was mainly the same as before except the bartender didn’t see the two fiances. Which wasn’t that surprising as he was sure they were busy with their preparations. He may have been slightly disappointed by this for some reason but he understood that they were busy. Though he wasn’t entirely sure why he was disappointed as he had only just met them and didn’t think he was already growing attached. However feelings could be confusing and he couldn’t even begin to figure out his own at the moment. Luckily he didn’t really have the time to as even more groups showed up at the bar throughout the day.

When the third day arrived it seemed the same as the past two as well. Groups came and went and it wasn’t until night again that a difference finally showed up. The last few people were wandering out of the bar when someone slipped in once everyone left. He was about to go to instinctive greeting when he realized he recognized the person. This was George, one of the fiances. George walked in and took at a seat at the bar.

“Well it’s certainly a welcome surprise to see you again.” Dream spoke up with a smile.

“Same to you. I like coming back to this bar.” George remarked as he looked around.

“You mentioned last time that something caught your eye. Is that why you came back?” Dream got the courage to inquire on the subject again.

“Well yes it’s still here and the interest has only grown.” George remained vague which once again gave Dream the impression to change the subject.

“Alright. So how are the preparations going?” Dream asked, pouring George a glass of water who accepted it with a grateful smile.

“Oh they’re as busy as ever. I know it’ll be worth it eventually but the stress sure makes it seem almost overwhelming at times.” George replied.

“I get that. Hopefully you and your fiance are able to rest after this.” Dream remarked.

“I hope so. He’s already been very busy today with trying on suits. He wouldn’t even let me see as he wanted it to be a surprise.” George spoke.

Dream gave a nod of acknowledgement. He could tell that this event was important to the couple even with a detail of suits. His mind started to wander as he thought of Sapnap in a suit. He managed to stop that train of thought before it went too far as he reminded himself the two were getting married.

“So what do you do for a living?” Dream quickly changed the subject, almost tempted to kick himself for the awkwardness of the generic question.

“Oh I do some freelance coding for different projects.” George replied. “For now it’s mainly been for mods in games and such.”

“What games? Minecraft?” Dream joked.  
There was an awkward pause and Dream could’ve sworn a blush formed on George’s face.

“Wait really?” Dream asked.

“Yes as it’s a good creative outlet for ideas.” George spoke with sudden confidence.

“No judgement here. It’s a good game.” Dream remarked.

Thankfully the pause in conversation was comfortable this time. Both men were tired but grateful for the other’s company.

“Dream?” George eventually broke the silence.

“Yeah what’s up?” Dream replied casually as the formality had already been broken on the first night.

“This place is a lot different than the rest of the resort.” George commented as he looked around the room again.

“I suppose it is. Though what do you mean by that?” Dream asked.

“Well the rest of the people here are all loud and overwhelming. Which is understandable but it can be a lot. So it’s nice to have this place to just be able to breathe and connect with someone.” George explained.

“Oh well I’m glad this was able to offer you some relief from the stress.” Dream replied.

“Though not just this place, specifically-” George started to speak but was cut off by his phone buzzing. He pulled it out of his pocket and glanced at it before looking back at Dream. “Sorry to cut this short. Sapnap just got back so I should head back to the room.”

“Oh no worries. It was nice talking to you.” Dream spoke up with a soft smile.

“Same to you. Have a lovely night.” George returned the smile before getting up and walking out.

As he watched the man leave, Dream kept thinking back to George’s words before he was interrupted. There seemed to be something of interest that attracted George and Sapnap to the bar but he couldn’t figure out what that was yet. However it was only the third night, hopefully he could eventually find out what this sudden interest was.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The day after was once again another repeat of busyness with even more overwhelming crowds at the resort. This was starting to become a pattern as once again Dream saw neither George nor Sapnap the whole day. So when the next day showed up after that, Dream started to wonder if he would see them. He had appreciated the private discussion with George and wondered if he would end up getting one with the other fiance Sapnap.

As if his thought was heard, the man in question wandered in the bar not even a minute later. Dream watched as Sapnap casually talked with the other few people in the area. He admired how Sapnap was able to easily capture their attention with his charm and charisma or perhaps it was because he was one of the main people of the party. Either way it was a curious sight to see and Dream couldn’t help but watch.

While he watched, Dream noticed how people would leave after Sapnap talked to them. At first this seemed like a coincidence but then he noticed how this kept happening with every group of people. This finally dawned on him that this was on purpose and that Sapnap was somehow getting them all to leave. After a few minutes, everyone else had left which just left him and Sapnap being the only ones in the bar now.

Sapnap watched the others leave before going over to the bar with a successful grin. He sat down and looked over at Dream.

“Hey Dreamer.” Sapnap greeted him. 

“What’s up?” Dream asked.

“Nothing much. Just thought I’d stop by this place again. It’s always cool being here.” Sapnap remarked, his gaze briefly observing the room before landing on Dream again.

“Yeah you and George both seem to really like this bar.” Dream commented.

“We do. Something here is just really cool and caught our interest.” The two fiances seemed to have some agreement to keep dropping vague hints which only confused Dream even more.

“So how’re things going this week?” Dream asked as he had already learned to just change the subject after the hint.

“Oh they’ve been busy. Yesterday I tried on suits and now George is doing it today.” Sapnap answered.

Dream gave a nod as he remembered two days ago when it was just George at the bar. His mind started to wander again as he thought of what George would look like in a suit. Thankfully he stopped the train of thought again. He didn’t know why he kept thinking of them like that.

“It’s just rough not being able to relax much. I’m more used to just being able to relax with gaming and other stuff.” Sapnap spoke again.

“You’re into gaming?” Dream curiously inquired.

“I have been for years. Mainly with Minecraft and a few other games.” Sapnap replied.

“Minecraft is a good game. Played it quite a bit.” Dream commented.

“Yeah it is. Got attached fairly quickly. I mean Sapnap isn’t even my real name. It’s my username for the game but I just use the name a lot.” Sapnap confessed with a slightly embarrassed grin.

“Same thing with Dream. Started using it just as a nickname as well as the username.” Dream remarked, able to hide his own embarrassment.

“Wow that’s kind of a nerdy thing to do.” Sapnap remarked.

There was a pause as the two stared at each other, processing the words, before bursting into laughter at the same time. After a few moments they both managed to compose themselves with a couple left over amused giggles.

“You said it first, dude, not me.” Dream commented.

“I know but it was funny.” Sapnap replied to which Dream gave a nod of agreement.

Before Dream could think of another conversation topic, the sound of a phone buzzing interrupted his thoughts. Sapnap pulled out his phone and glanced over it before he let out a sigh.

“Sorry about that. George just got back to the room and needs my help with some last minute changes.” Sapnap spoke as he stood up.

“Oh no worries. Glad I was able to talk to you even if it was short.” Dream remarked.

“Same here. This was really fun. I’ll see you around, Dreamer.” Sapnap replied.

Sapnap gave a peace sign before walking out of the bar. Dream watched him leave before he leaned against the counter and ran a hand through his hair. This was a habit he picked up to calm his thoughts as right now his mind felt like a rushing river of thoughts and feelings that all together navigated into the two main sources that were the two fiances George and Sapnap. Both private conversations had left him in a mixture of curiosity and confusion. The two men seemed to be a constant factor of his thoughts that kept increasing as the days went on. Especially with the hidden sudden interest that had drawn the two in. The bar may have been one of the peaceful parts of the resort but there seemed to be something else. He just couldn’t figure out what that thing was yet.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Once again the pattern seemed to come back into play. The next day was busy again with constant crowds and people rushing around the resort. There was no sign of the fiances which didn’t surprise the bartender much as he had grown used to the pattern at this point. However he hadn’t realized exactly how much time had passed during the week until he heard people discussing how the next day was the last day until the wedding.

His composure almost dropped at this realization but he managed to keep it until people left. He let out a sigh and started wiping the counters down again. The week seemed to have gone by so quickly and his sudden emotions had risen during the week despite his original attempts to stop it. Now things seemed to be coming to a close and he hoped he would see them one last time before they left.

Thankfully this ended up being true. The next day was different as the crowds were fewer and overall people were gone by midday. Around this same time, the two fiances made their way to the bar. Dream felt relief as he watched them walk over but they didn’t make any moves to sit down. This was already a sign that they couldn’t stay for long.

“It’s nice to see you two again.” Dream was the one to greet them first this time.

“Same to you.” They both spoke up at the same time. “So your guys’ wedding is tomorrow?” Dream asked.

“Indeed. Thankfully we managed to get preparations done in time.” George replied with a relieved smile.

“Yeah we did. We even picked a honeymoon location.” Sapnap remarked. 

“I’m glad things worked out well after all that stress.” Dream commented.

“Us too. Thought it wasn’t all stressful as this bar offered a nice rest from it all.” George spoke.

There it was again with the vague hints. This had been bothering Dream all week of wondering what they meant and what in the bar had caught their interest. So he was finally tired of beating around the brush and decided to be direct.

“What did you two mean? This whole time both of you have said that something here caught your interest so you kept coming back. What was it?” Dream asked.

“It was you, you idiot. We thought we were being too obvious but apparently not.” Sapnap answered with an amused laugh.

“This bar is nice and all but you were the one who caught our interest. Getting to know you and just being around you was such a pleasure.” George remarked.

Dream was unable to hide the light blush that appeared on his face. Any possible answer he could’ve come up with was not even close to the actual one. His mind had to process this for a few moments as his own stream of thoughts had rushed back up. This whole time had been a confusing bundle of feelings and now there were hints of it being mutual. He wasn’t sure how to approach this and noticed how calm the other two seemed to be about it.

“Really?” Dream finally managed to speak.

“Of course. You’re really cool and while the other staff here was friendly but overwhelming, you were just chill and yourself and well we really grew fond of spending time with you.” Sapnap replied.

“I like you both too.” Dream blurted out before his logical thinking could come back.

“Glad we’re all on the same page then.” George remarked.

Dream noted that the two were somehow being both open and vague at the same time. He could tell that there was something they were hiding as they didn’t seem bothered by the sudden leaving after the development of feelings. However time kept being cut short as he couldn’t even question this before a car honk rang out from outside.

“Well that’s our ride.” Sapnap spoke up as he glanced out the window.

“Apologies for the shortness. Hopefully we’ll see you around.” George commented.

“Goodbye.” That was the only thing Dream was able to say as he watched the two walk off.

The bartender felt like a weight had fallen on top of him as the two fiances left the resort. He had broken his own rules and gotten attached to them. Now they were gone and there was nothing more he could do about. There was no number exchange or anything. Instead he was left with disappointment as the two men who had crashed into his life were now gone. The event was just a week as he had been telling himself this from the beginning. However time could easily be forgotten as his own thoughts had clouded his own mind. He shook his head slightly and started wiping off the counters in hope that his own work would be able to distract him.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The next few days were different but dull at the same time. People were still at the resort but it wasn’t the craziness that the previous week had been. Dream just felt dull as he didn’t talk to customers much other than taking their orders. His own rules were slowly coming back as he tried to move on. However this felt impossible as George and Sapnap were still on his mind even after they were gone. Those two had such a strong effect on him that he was still figuring out.

He never considered himself to get easily attached to people so the fact that he had gotten so attached to both of them in only a week surprised him. Dream had only just begun to get to know them and he already missed them now that they were gone. There was a faint hope that maybe they would show up again one day but he didn’t ignore it or even think about it much, it simply just resided there in his heart.

The dullness of the days didn’t seem to last long though. When the sun was just rising one day, Dream noticed the staff was already bustling around in preparations of a new party. He didn’t let this affect him much as he had grown used to the sudden parties of people. Even though the last one had affected him more than he had thought it would. He simply wiped down the bar table to prepare for the party.

Dream put the rag away as he heard the sounds of approaching footsteps. He looked up and was prepared to do his usual customer service greeting but the words ended up getting caught in his throat in shock. There, approaching the bar table, were two familiar now spouses. The weight that Dream had felt was lifted and replaced by a wave of relief. The two husbands gave a shared excited grin when they saw the bartender.

“Hey Dreamer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you enjoyed reading this! This took me far too long to write as I kept procrastinating. However it’s finally done!
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos/comments.
> 
> Also feel free to follow my twitter @turtlequoise_
> 
> Have a lovely day!


End file.
